Fireflies
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Damon e Elena talvez tenham mais que um entendimento,ser a cópia de Katherine já não tinha mais importância. Ele sequer enxerga as semelhanas. Delena! Damon/Elena


Fireflies

Por 

**Disclaimer:** Damon,Elena e qualquer personagem que apareça por aqui não me pertence. Infelizmente porque digamos que eu adoraria ter poder sobre aquele cast.

**Sinopse:** Seu coração pode começar a amolecer com certas demonstrações.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper: **Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert.

**Spoilers: ****1.21 – Isobel e 1.22 - Founder's Day.**

**Avisos: **Se você não sabe levar na esportiva e a idéia de Damon/Elena te ofende, aqui não é seu lugar. Relação sexual entre um vampiro e uma humana. E tenho a tendência a ficar desbocada de vez em quando. Acho que não preciso de mais avisos.

**Indicação**: Não acho que seja uma song fic,mas indico vocês escutarem Fireflies do Owl City. O nome da fic tem esse nome por causa da música,acho que ela é doce e suave.

—

**N/A:** Essa fic se passou pela minha cabeça durante o episódio 21 e 22.

—

Aquelas palavras caíram como chumbo e martelavam na sua cabeça por mais tempo que ele realmente achava necessário. Ele poderia ignorar e parar de ter sentimentos e emoções, mas nesse exato momento é uma coisa que não estava pensando em fazer. Aquele beijo em Katherine – que ele pensou ser Elena, só tinha complicado as coisas.

_Porque ele está apaixonado por você!_

Isobel tinha razão nesse maldito ponto específico. Podia sentir a cada vez que Elena pedia uma coisa ele cedia mais rápido, quando Elena estava sofrendo ele se preocupava dela desabafar, torcia pra Stefan ficar longe algum tempo esquecendo seu celular para trás e que ela ligasse assim poderiam conversar sem que tivesse de inventar uma boa desculpa.

Ele confiava em Elena.

E não era do mesmo modo que tinha confiado muito tempo atrás em Katherine, porque Elena era boa, gentil, doce e ao mesmo tempo dona de uma força admirável até por ele que jamais se surpreendia com os seres humanos.

Stefan bancar o namorado ciumento era normal? Quem em sã consciência não teria ciúmes de Elena?

Damon pegou mais um copo de uísque puro e virou de uma vez. Esse tipo de pensamento torturando sua mente estava quase o levando a insanidade porque ele já tinha problemas demais pra incluir uma paixão por Elena – que era a cópia de Katherine -, na sua lista.

Talvez pegasse o carro pra dar uma volta, mas a preguiça de procurar as chaves o deteve, seria mais fácil andar por aí.

Seus pés o levaram pra um lugar que seu inconsciente já tinha decretado, mas não era uma grande surpresa na verdade, porque ele estava pensando nela, então aparecer na janela de seu quarto era quase normal.

Se Damon ainda tivesse alguma humanidade pra considerar essas normalidades.

Ela estava de costas para a janela e era um desperdício tão grande não ver seu rosto. Vê-la dormir era bom e fazia despertar algo que ele tinha sufocado por tanto tempo, Stefan estava certo sobre ela e sobre suas reações diante dela.

Elena o fazia tão humano.

Damon se sentou numa cadeira próxima a cama de Elena e resolveu não encarar aquele rosto,mesmo que fosse adormecido. Nos últimos dias ele ajudava Stefan se mantendo de guarda caso Katherine resolvesse dar as caras novamente. Algo que ele esperava não acontecer tão cedo.

Engraçado que até uns meses atrás ele ainda estava louco de vontade por encontrá-la novamente depois de tanto tempo e agora a idéia já não lhe agradava tanto, quem sabe mais pra frente quando ele concluísse o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Obviamente ele não contou a parte do beijo para seu irmão, primeiro porque ele não devia satisfação de sua vida e o outro motivo era que não estava preparado pra que Elena soubesse disso.

Andava inquieto e instável - mais do que era normalmente. Porque estamos falando de Damon e ele é naturalmente assim, mas dessa vez um maldito beijo deixou sua mente numa tremenda confusão.

- Você e o Stefan não deveriam me tratar como bebê. – A voz veio da cama e se não fossem os instintos vampíricos de Damon, ele teria se assustado.

- Nós não temos culpa se você sempre é o alvo. – Damon comentou sem a intenção de ofender, mas as coisas sempre saiam da sua boca como o veneno de uma cobra.

- Eu não te pedi nada. – Elena se aborrecia com esse lado de Damon e detestava tê-lo como sua babá.

Um silencio tomou conta do quarto depois desse início conturbado,só de lembrar que estava ansioso pra encontrá-la. Agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza – como havia dito antes: tão instável.

Elena sussurrou o nome do vampiro que estava ainda sentado ao lado da sua cama, mesmo de costas podia sentir a presença dele. Seu sono não chegava por nada, pra dizer a verdade nos últimos dias, mal lembrava se tinha conseguido realmente cochilar.

- Porque você está aqui? – Ela ajeitou o corpo e sentou de frente pro seu amigo vampiro, ele parecia absorto por qualquer pensamento que não tinha o foco ali com Elena. Depois de alguns minutos esperando a resposta que não veio, então a garota resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade que estava faltando:

- Damon tem alguma coisa que você não me contou? – Eles não eram melhores amigos, mas ela sentia que algo os atraia pra fazerem confidências um ao outro. Como disse uma vez, eles tinham algo, uma ligação. – Ela fez ou disse alguma coisa quando fingia ser eu? Seja o que for, não importa porque não era eu.

Ela sorriu como se isso o incentivasse a dizer algo. Elena não teria coragem de machucar Damon, muitos erros foram cometidos por ele e ela jamais esqueceria, mas quem sabe poderia _perdoar_. Sentia como se ele mudasse a cada dia, secretamente admitia que alguma coisa mudou em Damon em um momento que ainda não tinha conseguido definir.

Perdoar.

Não que esse passo fosse fácil, mas as últimas atitudes a faziam caminhar na direção do perdão. Seria melhor fazer isso por alguém que mostrava merecer, nem que fosse um pouco. Muitas dúvidas ainda existiam em sua cabeça e não sabia dizer _se_ e _quando_ Damon atacaria ou faria uma besteira.

- Isso que é importante, não era você! Fico me obrigando a lembrar disso o tempo inteiro. – Damon estava falando mais pra si mesmo, não era sua intenção que Elena escutasse. Só percebeu que as palavras escorreram de seus lábios, quando aqueles olhos escuros o encaravam com muitas perguntas feita por esse simples ato.

- Você não vai me contar? – Pressioná-lo nunca foi uma boa opção e não faria ele desembuchar qualquer coisa que aquela vampira maluca, psicopata de quem ela era descendente tinha feito.

Elena bateu a mão no espaço vago em sua cama, um convite não dito pra que ele se sentasse ao lado dela e de repente se lembrou da apreensão de Stefan sobre sua amizade com Damon, mas ela nunca faria nada para magoá-lo, não é?

É não faria, mas ela se sentia atraída a ficar perto de Damon.

Não de um jeito errado – porque ela ainda tinha certos princípios, ela não trairia a confiança de Stefan de forma alguma.

—

Espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic vai ser escrita em pequenas partes pra eu não demorar tanto.

Reviews fazem pro coração da gente.

Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
